


Mama's Cure

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxim plays sick to get out of work and Mama Gkika "cures" him of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Cure

“Hy’m too zick, hyu to vill hafe to do it by hyurzelves,” Maxim moaned as Dimo and Oggie rolled their eyes.  
He was supposed to be helping them rebuild the town wall, but had been “sick” for the past several days. They passed Mama Gkika in the hallway and Dimo told her the sad news.  
“Again? Hy’ll get him off hiz lazy azz,” the matron growled and went to see him. 

“How’s de zick puppy,” she said convincingly as she walked into the room, her years spent on the stage working to her advantage.  
“Ja, Hy feel terrible, Mamma,” Maxim groaned, as he curled up under the warm quilt and watched her out of the corner of his eye. When she had her back to him he quickly rubbed his hand against his forehead to make her think he had a fever.  
It appeared to be working when she laid the back of her hand against it and looked concerned. “Poor ting, hyu iz burnink up. But I’ve got zometink to fix dat.”  
When she’d gone back to the medicine cabinet he grinned to himself and closed his eyes, another day spent under the warm quilt instead of out in the freezing cold fixing a stupid wall.  
Mama grinned to, but hers was due to her plan, which involved one of the icicles that hung outside the window. She broke of the large one with the rounded end and walked back to Maxim. 

He was almost asleep when he felt her pull down the quilt and rudely roll him onto his side, pulling up his nightshirt and expose his bare ass to the cold air.  
“Mama, vot!?”  
“Hy’m goink to make zure hyu neber play zick again,” she declared as she pushed the ice into a place it should never go while holding him down with one powerful hand.  
“MAMA DOTS COLT!”  
She grinned at his discomfort and pushed it in deeper while he squirmed and writhed. She then flipped him onto his stomach and let go of the ice so she could start swatting his rear, his bottom soon turning as red as his face. She stopped once he started pleading with her.  
“Hyu learned hyur lesson?”  
He nodded his head, yelping as she pulled the icicle out.  
She smiled as he hastily got dressed and ran out the door. He won’t try that again, she thought.


End file.
